Sonic The Hedgehog: Rise of the Chaos Born
by Sonic Knight of the Wind
Summary: An ancient evil has been unleashed upon the galaxy and planet Mobius is under threat once again. Join Sonic the Hedgehog as he quests to uncover the dark secret embedded in his past. (Will contain Sonaze moments as well as some violence and mature language)


**Sonic the Hedgehog - Rise of the Chaos Born**

**Disclaimers**: Please note this series takes place in an alternate sonic universe with a different history, as in new powers, characters, and abilities made up by me, it is by no means following the traditional Sonic the Hedgehog layout. As far as I know the Chaos Born are my original creation. **(NOTE: Erizo is Spanish for hedgehog if you didn't already know)**

**Introduction**

Thousands of years ago, a great darkness was unleashed upon the universe. It is unknown what this force was; only that it threatened the very existence of all sentient life in the cosmos. The legend goes that during this Dark Age, shrouded by mystery, the first of the Chaos Born was awoken…

But this is only legend; the truth is far more evil.

**Prologue – **Last light

(Planet Erizor, sometime in the distant past)

"Keep advancing!" an armoured hedgehog-figure called out to a crowd of similar beings armed with rifle-weapons "We must seal the great emerald away at once!" the ground beneath his, and the rest of the hedgehog company's feet was rapidly decaying. Dark streaks of ash-like shadows slowly drew in over the entire skyline as the group scrambled towards a stone temple structure in the centre of the wasteland. As they drew closer to the temple the shadows in the sky began reaching down like black angels and tearing segments from the fleeing host and pulling them into the unknown. The hedgehogs responded with arcs of green energy bursting from their rifle weapons, aimed directly at the now black sky "No!" the figure leading spoke again "You cannot fight the-"

"Commander!" one of the hedgehog-soldiers turned to face the leading figure "We will delay them you must protect the emerald!" As the soldier spoke the group behind him began fanning out in a spear like formation, dark blades tearing at them from the sky as they moved. The leading figure hesitated for a moment before nodding "Empire keep you soldier". The soldier tilted his head in acknowledgment then joined the rest of his men and started firing into the abyss. The Commander removed his silver helm to reveal dark blue quills protruding from the back of his head and two glistening green eyes, then with a sudden surge of unimaginable speed he was away from the battle, storming towards the stone temple the group had been journeying towards as his men battled the darkness.

The drab grey walls closed in around him as he swiftly entered the quiet of the structure, all ambient sound now a distant memory. The hedgehog couldn't even hear the raging conflict outside, though admittedly he did not expect it to last very long. Green beams of light seeped from the corridor walls and lit the path inwards as the hedgehog made his way deeper into the ancient complex.

"The servers are the seven chaos!" He began chanting "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart!" as he spoke the green lights leading him inwards grew brighter and hotter. "The controller is the one that unifies the chaos!" The hedgehog finished just as he entered what seemed to be the heart of the temple. Then, with a desperate tone, the hedgehog dropped to his knees. "Oh great Master Emerald, hear me!" his voice echoed throughout the large sanctum. "You are in grave danger an evil is coming, you must allow me to banish the conduit!" Then, out of nowhere, a blinding light flooded the chamber accompanied by what could only be described as the roar of a god. The hedgehog clenched his ears in agony as the cacophony exploded outwards, his eyes were forced shut due to the piercing light. The sensual assault continued but he fought to regain his senses as the roar continued to shake the temple floor. The hedgehog opened his eyes and with a glare of unyielding force he shouted "Chaos control!"

From outside the stone temple erupted into a beam of pure energy that arched into the dead black sky. The light pierced through the dark veil and lit up the atmosphere, burning everything in its path and crumbling the planet's surface away. Erizor was no more.


End file.
